I Knew it was Love
by bblovespj
Summary: Annabeth a young teenage girl with problems dealing with school but most importantly passed love. Through out this story she learns how to love again and accept herself as who she is with an unexpected stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfiction, please tell me what you think of it! (: **

I Knew It Was Love

Chapter 1:

Annabeth's Pov:

I can remember that night perfectly. It was mid September the leaves in the trees rustling in the night's cool air. It was around 9:30pm and I had barely been coming out of a coffee shop of the many in San Francisco, California. Now I know your wondering why an 18 year old girl would be out alone in such a large city where anything can happen at any moment. Well I had been spending my whole day in school trying to get as much applications in to the many schools I would want to attend the next year, because I was a senior and well you know all the crap we have to do to get into a university. So I deiced to have a break from all of that stressful work. I was calmly walking through the parking lot back to my truck so I could finally hit the shower and rest for the next day; when suddenly I see this car racing in high speeds at a 30mph speeding rate. Probably just another teenage drunkie I thought to myself. Suddenly, I got this gut feeling like I should turn my attention towards the left. I turn and notice this teenage boy I say around my age walking with no notice of the car coming straight at him. With no doubt in my mind I dash in full speed now thankful for all the hard work coach had made me do in track this season. The car was only a split- second away before it would come hurling towards the boy and me. I grabbed him by the waist and push us both back into a piece of grass by the sidewalk. I hear him cuss under his breath and in a moment stop and progress what had just happened. I look up and notice his features. My heart races and I suck in a breath. He was by far one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever layed eyes on. His long messy black hair flamed his face. His sea green eyes whose you can easily get lost into calmed my nerves down. I felt a feeling inside of me that I had never experienced. Never had I thought I would hear myself say this, but it is as love at first sight. I feel his arms tighten around me and mutter under his breath "Thanks, if it wasn't for you I would have been long gone."

**A/N: Cliff-hanger, please tell me what you think. I have a lot of ideas. Should I continue ? **

**PM me or REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: got so excited couldn't wait to update :D **

Chapter 2:

Percy's Pov:

The impact hit me like a rush of adrenaline; I didn't know what happened I simply felt

someone pushing me off my feet and into the ground. I was about to cuss this person off for randomly doing this when I took a look at my surroundings.

There was a car already out of distance and heading into the free-way. But it seemed as if it was flying at such speed if it would collide the driver would die instantly. I soon realized that this person saved me, this person risked their life for my safety, I would forever be thankful.

I looked up and saw that this person was a girl, but not just any girl she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Her blonde curly princess hair flowed so much like perfection, her smell of lemon shampoo intoxicated me, but one feature that was just unexplainable were her eyes. They were as gray as the shining moon up above and full of wisdom, she was perfect.

Something in my chest told me that somehow without even knowing this girl I was already hooked. I was so nervous just with her presence but yet so thankful that I got the courage and embraced her in a hug and muttered under my breath "Thanks, if it wasn't for you I would have been long gone."

She slowly backed out of my embrace and I felt a loss of warmth, I cared so much for this girl even though I didn't even know her name. She spoke softly "Well thanks to my instincts I just sprinted towards you and I just knew I couldn't let you die." The way she talked was just so beautiful and comforting it erased all my nerves away and I was myself again. I responded "From now on you're my guardian angel…" I looked at her waiting for her response. She chuckled "Annabeth." "Well Annabeth, I Percy Jackson name you as my guardian angel from now on!" She looked at me and said "Well considering you were about to die you seem pretty relaxed. And alright I accept to be your guardian angel… Percy."

I chuckled and gave her a crooked grin. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me as thanks for saving my life?" I asked. "Well what kind of reward is that I just saved your life, I think I deserve a bit more than that don't you think! I'm kidding I would have loved to but I barely came back from getting coffee and its getting pretty late." Annabeth responded. "Oh okay well how about I walk you to your car just for your safety and maybe we can plan something some other day?" "Yeah, I would love to and plus you do owe me something." I watched as Annabeth pointed and lead me towards her truck. She opened it and started the car. I leaned in from her window and spoke "I'm truly grateful that you saved me. Hopefully we can get to know each other some other day. Can I save my number in your phone?, because truly the only reason why I was so distracted that I didn't notice the car is because I barely moved here from New York a few days ago and had a bunch of stuff in my head. My mom's a writer and got a huge promotion here so we moved." She looked at me with understandment as if she knew how it was like to move. "No worries, and yeah I would like that I would gladly go sightseeing with you although trust me I'm not out much. I'm usually home studying so I don't know that many places but I suppose I could take you somewhere I think you would like." Then she handed her phone over to me and I quickly put in my phone number. I said "Sounds like a plan to me Wise Girl how 'bout Friday that way I can get used to my new school." She looked at me with shining proud eyes for her nickname, I could tell she liked being called smart "Well Seaweed Brain sounds good, and what school do you go to?" she replied rather sarcastically while taking her phone from my hand.

I made a sour face and said "Um why Seaweed Brain, I at least complimented you on your smarts. Oh and San Francisco High School, I'm a senior. She laughed and replied jokingly "Well let's just say not looking left and right before you cross the street is an offense for a five year old learning how to cross the road never the less an eighteen year old boy, so Seaweed Brain fits well for clouding up your brain. And oh that sucks I would have had showed you around I attend The Athenian School, it's a private school." I enjoyed her sense of humor and muttered "Fine Seaweed Brian it is but you're my Wise Girl got it." "Yeah I got it, well I have to be leaving now because we've been talking for five minutes and I'm pretty sure my truck is losing fuel."

I laughed and said alright "Well goodnight Wise Girl, don't forget to text me on Friday so we can hang out after school." "Alright, hopefully I don't forget, goodnight." She replied jokingly. Before I could loose any more of the courage I had I leaned in and softly pecked her cheek. It was feather soft. She looked at me with a smile on her face and reddened cheeks and slowly backed the car and drove off. I just knew she was the one I know I'm too young to say but there was something about her that attracted me towards her. Maybe her awesome personality, or incredible smarts or her gorgeous looks, it was just everything about her.

That night when I got home my mom asked "Hey Perce you look a little too happy may I ask what happen tonight." I looked at her and responded "The most incredible and gorgeous girl saved my life today."

**A/N: so there's ch.2 hope you all enjoyed ill try to update every day or two days per week. The more love the more chapters I'll update. Thanks Review! **

**Btw! those schools are actually real they are located in San Fran.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with a bunch of HW :( **

**Annabeth's Pov:**

Oh man, the moment I felt Percy lean in and kiss my cheek I felt my cheeks instantly redden with the soft touch of his warm lips. I was too embarrassed to say anything and if I would try to speak I would probably embarrass myself even more so I simply gave him a shy smile and took off.

All the ride back home all I could think about were his soft lips on my cheek and his gorgeous green eyes. I kept on rubbing my cheek as if not believing it really happened.

But then suddenly a dreadful feeling came over me. I questioned myself how could I be thinking of this boy like this when I practically don't even know him? Would he be one of those guys who just like to play with any naïve girl's feelings? How can I trust again? A few tears escaped and I whipped them away as fast as they came. I know I had been damaged, but this boy seemed so caring and touching he couldn't be the same as Him. But hey looks deceive.

Deep down I wanted to believe this boy was different, but I guess he would have to earn my trust. I wasn't ready to pour my feelings for a person out again not like I had done before. This time I would be careful. I can't just give my heart to a guy I just met, but I was sure as hell I wanted to get to know him. I don't know something about him was just special. I could feel it like as if it was raiding it off of him. Plus I had a responsibility to do I had agreed to hang out with him Friday and as much as I would have liked to deny it, I was happy that I would be spending time with him. That night a black haired green eyed boy haunted my dreams.

**Percy's Pov**

The next day I woke up pumped I was slightly confused cause usually my mom has to bribe me into waking up with her signature blue cookies. Yes blue cookies; hey what can I say I may have an obsession with the color blue. When I was little I would always beg my mom into putting blue dye on every one of my meals, but I guess that was a bit too far so we agreed that my blue food would be cookies.

A blonde girl crossed my mind and I knew why I was so energetic. Last night I felt as if it were a dream she was just so perfect what can I say I had to pinch myself to know I wasn't dreaming and to my great luck I wasn't. I grabbed my phone and had a mental argument on if I should text Annabeth just to say good morning, but I decided against it. What if she thinks im creepy? Plus ill rather text her at the end of the day once school was over just to see how her day went.

I heard mom yell from downstairs "Percy, honey wake up you don't want to be late for your first day at your new school!" I quickly grabbed a random white v-neck and a black pair of black skinny jeans and threw them on me as fast as I could. I was lucky I wasn't a girl I didn't need to put on make-up or worry about my hair. Heck I don't even want to start with my hair. I simply comb it, try to tame it a little with my fingers but as usual won't budge, so I simply flip it to one side and off I go. "I'm ready Mom!" "Okay, honey remember you agreed to give Thalia and Jason a ride today"

"Oh yeah that's right I'll head on over to their house right now thanks for the reminder." I said "No problem hope you have a great day today love you!" "Love you mom!" I yelled nearly out the door. Thalia and Jason were my cousins and had been living in California for quite a while. They were pretty much the only family I had here well except for Uncle Zeus, my mom Sally, and my step-dad Paul. My dad had died out in the ocean lost at sea, when I was five. I barely have a couple memories of him.

I soon realized that I arrived to Thalia's house. I hoped out of my car and rang the doorbell. "Hey Perce, your early today, wait oh yeah I bet Sally woke you up." "Ha, I can manage to wake myself up…" She looked at me with an aha you bet face. I just responded "Well I suggest being nice to me after all I am giving you and Jason a ride." She replied, "Well I'm only letting it slide this time Jackson!"

"Jason, c'mon on we're leaving and if your not down in ten seconds I'm shutting the door and forcing Percy to drive as fast as he can so we can leave you behind!" she yelled. Jason was only one year younger but Thalia still took advantage of him as any sibling does. "Damn I'm already out!" He yelled back almost running towards us.

"What's up Percy?" "Hey man, how's it going?" I said while giving him a manly hug. "You know just being rushed by my favorite sister ever." He replied sarcastically. "Aha whatever you say man."

I turned to Thalia "So were exactly is your school at cause I only have about fifteen minutes to get to mine on time." She replied "It's about four blocks away from here just turn left right now." We were soon on our way toward their school. "Um what's your school's name?" Jason answered "It's a private school called The Athenian School." No way I thought that's exactly were Annabeth goes to school! "Thalia I was wondering by any chance do you know a girl named Annabeth?" She looked at me with a shocked expression "Annabeth Chase?"

"Well I'm not sure of her last name but she has blonde hair and grey eyes." "Yeah, I do she's my best friend!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't have internet for a few days sorry for the late update, but hope you enjoy (:**

**Annabeth's Pov:**

"Aaachooo!" I sneezed "Bless you girl" replied Piper "Huh, oh thanks." "Haha your welcome, you know my dad used to tell me that for every time a person sneezed that meant someone's thinking about you."

She replied rather sarcastically. "Oh really, well I wonder who is?" I replied smoothly. "Oh I don't know, maybe someone unexpected, someone that you randomly met? She gave me a devilish grin.

You see, Piper is kinda like a match maker she knows exactly when someone's in love or has a crush on somebody, yup I was kinda screwed. All I've been thinking about all day was Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy. I wish I could smack his image out of my brain and say can you not?

"Huh, what are you talking about Pipes, I'm just here in 5th period trying to finish these linear equations, what do you think I'm thinking about." I tried to play it cool.

"Nooo, you see I've been inspecting you all day. Like during lunch when we were putting our stuff back in the lockers you suddenly stopped and with a dazed gaze smiled into space. That usually never happens Like At All! Then just a few minutes ago I heard you humming Love Story by Taylor Swift, since when do you like her? Yes, someone crawled in your little heart again that's what it is isn't it!?

"Pipes, Pipes don't be ridiculous that's not what's happening at all, I just woke up in a good mood that's it."

"Annabeeeeth c'mon please tell me I Know that smile is a love sick one, and to be honest I'm kinda thankful that you have it back I missed it so much. I'm glad that you're beginning to have that sparkle in your eyes again! Because you simply need to finally forget that bastard, and move on be happy, but if I don't know who it is how am I supposed to give you advice on him, because I don't want to see one of my closest friends broken again that broke my heart watching you in so much pain." She answered with a victorious finish

"Uggh, well okay I guess I'll tell you my encounter." Yup and that's pretty much how the whole class came and left.

"No way he sounds perfect for you Annabeth I need to meet him ASAP! Aww I bet he had that look in his eyes too." She muttered very excited. "Oh by the way what's this boy's name?"

"Well you probably won't know him because he recently moved from New York, but it's Percy."

"Percy, oh I know a Percy Jackson is that him?!"

"I'm not so sure I really don't remember his last name, but he has dark raven hair and sea green eyes."

"No way, it is him! Jason introduced him to be just a few days ago it's his and Thalia's cousin!"

"Are you serious Piper? No way he's my best friend's cousin well what a coincidence!"

"That's great he's a sweet guy he'll do you good." She answered "Pipes, I barely met him its not like I'm going out with him!" "Oh, but you will, believe me I know." She looked at me with a crooked grin. "I don't think I can Piper you know what happened last time I don't want to fall and break it hurts too much!" "But Annabeth this guy is different trust me take my word and out of all people you know I'm sincere about people and their relationships with others." "I know, you're always right about these things but I don't know."

"Look, give it time to get to know each other and then if things happen it's because it's meant to be you can't change fate or what can happen." She replied seriously.

"Huh, I guess you're right about that because we are going to meet again I kinda suggested hanging out this Friday." I replied nervously.

"Omg are you serious, that such a great start I'm so proud of you girl!"

"Well I mean I only offered because he's new here and doesn't know around."

"Still that's progress yay I cant believe you have a date in a few days I need to get you ready, we need to go shopping, sleepover…"

"Pipes! Whow whow calm down it's not a date and okay I know I have to say yes but no shopping please!" I begged

"Okay, Okay! Omg I still can't believe it, my little Annabeth is growing up." She rejoiced

**Percy's Pov:**

"Well, what a coincidence isn't it!" I replied rather nervously.

"Huh, YEAH! How in the world did you meet Annabeth?" Thalia demanded. "Well it's a long story that I'll rather tell later, so yes look were here rides over I'm a be late for my first day of school aha so bye." I fluently replied trying to push Thalia out of the door.

"Oh no you don't mister you have about ten minutes left you don't need to rush you can easily explain in two minutes." She waited leaning in my car. "Well here we go…" After I was done she yelped. First time I ever heard that coming out of my punkish cousin. "Wow Perce that's deep I can't believe she did that for you. Very proud of my little Annie another gift added to her yearly Christmas gifts.

"That's right Perce you get her!" I heard Jason yell from the backseat

"Jason, you can get out now and start walking in because you're always late!" yelled Thalia

"But yeah and she told me we were going to hang out this Friday you know she offered to show me around."

"Wow, little Annie is finally growing up I'm going to have a serious conversation with her she's finally moving on forgetting that asshole for good." She whispered to herself silently.

"Wait, what?" I replied confused "Oh nothing Percy but just know that I figured out that you may be insanely love sick I can totally tell by your face expressions!" "Ha not true cuz…"

"Deny all you want but just know that I know you like my best friend oh and Jason." She replied devilishly.

"Uggh, fine I guess I sorta do." "Oh I know I'm always right", she replied while flipping her hair in a cool motion. "Oh and Percy I know you would love to pick us up after school today!" she winked.

I blushed because I knew what she meant she was trying to get Annabeth and me to meet today and probably just because she wanted a ride as well. She's a tricky one. "Well okay I guess I can manage that." I said

"Oh I know you can do more than just manage that Perce! Call me when your out and I'll tell you were to come for us maybe ill have your fairytale princess waiting." She grinned. "Okay," I said trying to act cool not wanting to show the excitement bubbling in my chest. After Thalia left I thought, wow and I was only planning on texting her today not actually being face to face until Friday, but I mean it wont hurt to see that blonde haired goddess again. I looked down and noticed my phone I quickly unlocked it. It read 8:05am; shit I needed to get going now or I would be late for my first day in San Fran High. Oh lord this is what happens when a special someone steals your brain and heart. I guess I was a Seaweed Brain after all.

**A/N: hoped you liked it! Review Please for any advice or simply compliments? :p**


End file.
